Player Development: College
This is a big thing for college coaches. Even subpar recruiting can be made up for with work on your players and plays in the practices. Just because a guy is not the highest rated does not mean he will not develop with the proper time and effort put into him. There are the major practices in the game: Evaluations This will show the level of your player’s talents. The lower your coach's evaluation bar, the more times you will need to eval a player to get his true eval score. Every evaluation takes a half hour per play from your coach’s time. Offensive Plays This will work your team in a set offensive play against different defenses. It will help all players develop when running this practice. Also, to activate a play you must practice it 5 times. Once a play has been activated (must be practiced 5 times and then activated via the chalkboard in your office), it can be used in games by you while live play calling, or the game planning AI . When practicing a play, you can have your starters go or your 2nd team in that practice. A practice cost a coach 6 to 8 hours depending if you have it filmed. Filming a practice will give you the chance to watch the play after it has ran, but will cost you extra hours and money to do this. Filming can be done for almost all things in practice screen. Defensive Plays This allows you to practice defensive plays just like an offensive play. Defensive plays must also be run 5 times to be used in a game and all players will get temporary attribute boosts for these practice (just like on offensive practice plays). They cost the same to run and film as offensive plays. Kickoff Plays This will practice your kickoff and kickoff return team and all players will get a bonus as just like the others (the costs are the same).The kick off will be ran against random kick return that you have active. Like all other plays, your custom-made kickoff plays must be run 5 times to have them in games. Kickoff Return Plays They will work the set kickoff return play against random kickoff plays you have. Must be run five times to be made active, like all plays. Punt/ Punt Return Plays This is to practice punts and punt returns for your team. They must be run five times like any other play to be activated and used in a game. Drills In Pigskin Empire there are 4 drills that will only practice 4 players per drill. These drills are: 1. Pass Blocking. '''Improves the: discipline of the player practicing at the QB slot, the blocking of the player in the offensive line slot, the fight blocking of the player in the defensive line slot, and the endurance of the player practicing in the final slot. 2. '''Run Blocking. Improves the: endurance of player in the QB slot, blocking of the player in the lineman slot, block shedding of the player in the defensive lineman slot, and tackling of the player in the linebacker slot. 3. Zone Coverage. Improves the: passer's pocket awareness, one player's offensive awareness, and two player's defensive awarness. 4.Passing Accuracy. Imporves the: accuracy of the player playing in the QB slot, hands of the player practicing in the WR slot, and pass coverage of the players practicing in any of the defensive slots. These drills only help four players at a time, but the results are much more specialized and effective then other practices. Although only 4 players may participate in a drill, you are not limited to which positions to put where. i.e. in the run blocking drill you could put a RB in at QB if he needs to improve his endurance, put a FB in the OL slot to improve his blocking, put a LB in the DL slot to improve his block shedding, and lastly put a DL or DB in at LB to improve their tackling. This is a way to improve players in areas that they might not ever get improvement on in a regular practice. Matchups This is like a regular offensive of defensive practice in hour cost, but running a matchup will allow you to run a specific offensive play against a specific defensive play. Your players will still get the normal random bonuses similar to running an offensive or defensive play. Matchups are very useful for setting up a specific defense for a specific opponent. Once you scout a future opponent, you will be able to run their offensive plays in your practices, so matchups allows you to test your defensive plays against their offensive plays. Cardio and Strength These are drills that will increase your players strength and cardio so they are stronger and fatigue at a slower rate. These cost 5 hours and only work on the player's strength or Cardio, depending on which one you pick. Scrimmages At the start of every season a team has a set number of scrimmages they can run against themselves or another team. These cost the most out of all the practices, but also give you the most development of your team (in total number of players that get an attribute boost). These can be filmed like a normal practice. A scrimmage against another team is very useful in that you can see the other tema's plays and players before the season starts. Scrimmages will also get an idea as to what your weakness are against another team. Tips *Remember a practice will only increase your a player's attribute from 0-5 in a practice, however, the more a player practices in a year (and the higher the coach's development bar) the more a player will increase in skill at season rollover. *Developing your players will also develop your coaching bars. The more you do, the more you can increase your bars. *A full coaching staff will give you an edge in the amount of practices that you run. *Players can only improve so much in one given day. So, for instance once a QB gets to a total of +10 in passing accuracy, he no longer can improve any more for that days games. Every attribute has a ceiling for each day. If you are clever, you may want to use players out of position to improve other attributes, such as a DB at LB to improve tackling. Or, a LB at DB to improve coverage. - jrotogeek *Going over 150 in boosts will not affect your player very much, so in stead of getting one player 200 in a category, try to get several players to 150. This will increase your development and get you better bang for your buck. ~ Kunjason Category:When developing a player, do not get that player over 150 in boosts. This is the max that will have much of an effect. If you go over that the boost the player will receive will be little to nothing.